Malec Drabbles
by Take Me to A Library
Summary: Just a bunch of Malec drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I deleted my other story, Divergent High, I just lost interest with it. Instead I just finished the TMI (The Mortal Instruments) series by Cassandra Clare and I am OBSESSED! And my OTP is Malec so I'm doing this story of Malec drabbles. I will do another story after this of Clace drabbles. So yeah. This will probably have 5 chapters and 2 drabbles per chapter. So please, enjoy!**

**Simba**

**Umbrella**

Alec POV

I open the door of Magnus' loft only to be welcomed by the blasting music and the lovely singing of my boyfriend. Startled though, I jump back in surprise and peer around the corner to see Magnus standing in the room with nothing but neon green glitter boxers on and a big sparkly rainbow umbrella swinging over his head. His hair is up in its usual spikes and his make up is perfect too.

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together! Told you I'd be here forever! Said I'll always be a friend! Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end! Now that it's raining more than ever! Know that we'll still have each other! You can stand under my umbrella! You can stand under my umbrella! Ella ella eh eh eh! Under my umbrella! Ella ella eh eh eh!" Magnus sings probably as loud as he possible can.

I laugh and he stops his singing, looking frantically at the doorway where I'm standing. "Alec, Darling, don't scare me!" He whines and finally takes all of me in. Just getting back from a hunt with some Ravenor demons scaring some stupid mundies, I was dressed in black gear with holes and sweat all over it. My hair was messed beyond normal and I was a total hot mess. Magnus sure thought so.

"Well you look absolutely delectable." Magnus says with a smirk. I blush and walk over to him. "Well you look absolutely weird. What's up with outfit?" I motion to his boxers and the hanging umbrella that's still open. "Uh... Ya see... I kinda was getting in the shower but then one of my favorite songs came on and I started singing and I got into it and this happened." by the end he was blushing.

I laugh and give him a hug. "You're so weird, Magnus." I smile and press my lips to his. Magnus immediately sinks into the kiss and then I pull back. Smiling, he snaps his slender fingers and my clothes are suddenly gone. "Magnus!" I screech, gaping at him when only my black underwear is visible. Again, an umbrella is snapped into my fingers and the music starts again.

Laughing, Magnus starts singing again and eventually I start singing too.

No ones POV

Alec and Magnus dance to Umbrella for the rest of the night.

**Scary!**

No ones POV

Every Tuesday is movie night. This night Alec and Magnus decided to watch all 5 Paranormal Activity movies. How they decided to watch those, well, let's see.

*The previous day*

Alec wasn't supposed to come over until later that night to discuss what Magnus and he were going to watch for movie night. But Alec decided to be mean boyfriend, and scare the crap out of Magnus. Smirking, Alec silently came into the apartment with a Halloween mask from a mundane store.

The mask was the creepiest thing he could find! Alec heard quiet humming coming from the bathroom and could tell that Magnus was probably drying off after a shower. Smirking, Alec crept into the bedroom, making his way to the closet. Waiting there, he heard Magnus come out of the bathroom with not even a towel on. Alec blushed under the mask but scooted back anyways.

Suddenly, Magnus appeared outside the closet door and Alec took his chance. Alec jumped out at Magnus, with arms outstretched. Magnus got one look at Alec and within a split second let out a blood curdling high pitched scream. Alec, however, burst out laughing and bent over, putting his hands on his knees. Taking off his mask, Alec looked up slightly.

A sudden smacking sound is heard throughout the apartment when Magnus reached out and smacked Alec across the face in panic. "HEY!" Alec yells in pain, and falls on his butt. Magnus drops to his knees, snapping on some clothes on the way, and wraps his arms around his hurt boyfriend. Alec pulls from the embrace with a pouty face on and rubs his bright red cheek.

"Why'd you slap me?!"

"Why'd you scare me?!"

They both stare at each other, eyebrows drawn in anger. Eventually Magnus starts smiling and then Alec does too. "Sorry. That was mean." Alec apologizes pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Well me slapping you was mean too." Laughing, Alec pressed a lingering kiss on Magnus's lips.

Magnus smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too, Magnus."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Time for chapter 2! Thanks for the 2 reviews everybody!**

**Simba**

**Confidence**

No ones POV

Magnus and Alec decided to go to the park on a bright July afternoon. Hand in hand, they walked around the park. Ignoring the hateful looks and glares, the two enjoyed their time together.

"FAGS!" Someone yelled at the two of them and the words bounced right off of the couple. Alec smirked at Magnus and pulled away from him, Magnus right behind him. Alec stopped in front of the boy and glowered over him. With a smile, Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss, right in front of the boy. The boy made a disgusted sound and looked away.

Proud of his boyfriend, Magnus grabbed his hand and into an alleyway.

**Telephone**

No ones POV

After Magnus Bane broke up with Alexander Lightwood, the boy he so dearly loved, he was a total mess. He had been getting calls and texts from Alec. He couldn't bear to reply to the texts and calls and voice mails. It broke his heart and broke Alec's.

A few weeks later Magnus asked Alec to meet him at his loft. Alec raced over the second he got the text and hurdled into Magnus's life once again. After getting back together the two shared discreet calls and texts so no one would know for a little while.

**A/N Sorry this was a short chapter but the rest might be a little short too. Sowwy :/ **

**Simba**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys! I'm here for yet anotherrr chapter and I hope you enjoy this! Also I have a question, do any of actually read the Author's Notes at all? Well review the story please! Also I'm going to be making another story with just TMI characters in general, I'm going to do the iPod challenge so enjoy!**

**Simba**

**He's a Warlock**

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood what did you say?" Robert Lightwood snapped at his eldest son. Alec had finally decided to tell his father and mother that he was gay and was dating Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec gulped and looked down. "I'm gay and dating Magnus Bane." Robert shoved his son into a wall, forearm pressed to his throat. "I'm ashamed to call you my son." He stormed past his son.

Alec shouted back at him, "HE'S JUST A WARLOCK! HE IS WHO HE IS AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT!"

**Valentine's Day**

Alec connected his lips to Magnus's while having a romantic sunset picnic for Valentine's Day. Of course, Magnus had had no idea and Alec had planned the whole romantic gesture. They broke apart and Magnus smiled. Alec's hands were suddenly behind his back and was practically glowing with love. He held both hands out to Magnus. In one hand, there was a heart box of chocolates, and in the other hand, a bouquet of roses.

Magnus, shocked by the whole gesture attacked his boyfriend with a parade of kisses. Alec fell back from the weight of Magnus and laughed at his reaction. Magnus leaned back and took the roses and chocolates gratefully. "I love you, Magnus." Alec said through a huge smile.

Magnus smiled too and gave Alec his Valentine's present, a seraph blade and a necklace with a big sparkly M on it. Alec took them and slipped the necklace on. "I love you, too, Alec."

With that they returned to Magnus's flat to spend the night together.

**A/N Sorry this was a lame chapter but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
